


Revelio

by blankdblank



Series: Anaticula [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Building trust, Courting Rituals, Fallen to Middle Earth, Former Lives, New Friends, Spells & Enchantments, Starting Over, the waiting game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Separated from their families and friends Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Ron find themselves on the edge of Rivendell, while Tonks finds herself alone and in need of a hiding place of her own on the outskirts of Rohan to wait out the gap from her waking until she hears word of her family and friends. Because with a family like hers there is bound to be loud echoes eventually able to aim her in the right direction.
Series: Anaticula [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570312
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Explosions and curses flew in the straight shot towards the portkey. A flapping bag with the handle torn free in a hex off your back flew off right into Ron’s face, out of reflex he caught it mid air and reached down to tie the strap around the broom in front of his lap. When looking up again the swirling vortex of the rippling portkey now burning around them widened his eyes and he veered to fly closer to his father beside Sirius and Regulus only to gasp at the vast snow coated hills. One of which they had to make a quick stop to keep from slamming into. Expecting behind Ron to have another line of bodies hitting his back Remus turned at the lack of it only to have his mouth fall open, “Where did they go?”

Turning around Sirius’ heart plummeted whispering, “Pumpkin?”

Arthur turned as well with his brows furrowed and asked, “Was that a book?”

Ron, “No, I caught Jaqi’s bag.”

Arthur shook his head catching his gaze, “No, no, the portkey. Seamus was the one to pick it, correct?”

Remus wet his lips then said, “Perhaps we’ve just been sent to another part of the book then. We were on their right.”

Sirius with a sigh landed and pulled his mokeskin pouch from his pocket he drew a map out of along with one of your tiny thestral guides to help with directions that simply walked in a circle then looked up at him shaking its head making him huff, “Well, we certainly aren’t in any tale using our world maps.”

Remus, “Comforting.”

Arthur, “Well, what story could it be?”

Ron, “Well there’s no flying cats or giant dancing cards so we can’t be in Wonderland.”

Sirius smirked saying, “Who knows, if we get attacked by children in the night we’ll be in Neverland.”

Looking around Remus said, “Well, those trees might give us cover, we can set up camp, looks close to nightfall.”

Arthur grinned saying with a pat on his jacket pocket, “I have the tent! And tons of supplies!” Making the men smirk in their straddling their brooms again trying not to think of those they were separated from and where they might have landed in this new world.

Once in the rows of trees they landed again and in a curious tilt of his head Ron asked, “Dad, what’s wrong with your ear?” That brought Remus over ready to heal any injury only to smirk seeing the leaf shaped ear with a new point up top matching the other they all discovered on one another in confused silence before Ron said, “I didn’t see Harry.”

The truth dawned on him and with his tears came Remus’ in saying, “Or Tonks.” His hand settled on Arthur’s shoulder in a comforting pat, “Looks like they got Gin out of her stop.”

A tear streamed down Sirius’ cheek in pulling Ron into a hug at the trembling of his lips and scrunching of his face, a toss from Arthur had the tent raising itself and with a hold of Remus’ arm he said, “I’ll put on the kettle.” Spotting Crookshanks climbing timidly out of your bag on the ground before bolting into the tent at a bird call he didn’t recognize.

Together they all sat crying and dishing out all they had seen and halfway mourned for those they hoped to have not been lost. They could have fallen, they could have gone home or off to the Hospital Wing for wounds, the only way they would know is to wait it out and see when you would find them with the others in tow. That was the plan, in this tent they would wait out the winter as long as it took until you would find them again, because no Black was ever truly alone, and under the guiding light of the stars you could always find one another again.

*** _In Greenwood_ ***

How long could he bear the wait? Again the bluebells were sprouting and once they would reach their full shimmering size ready to be added to floral arrangements again he would see the cascade of rainbows filling his throne room leading up to the steps where once again he was meant to find you. His perfect one with silvery blue curls surely from the lights yet utter perfection to frame your elegant face. A true beauty one as plain as him shuddered to imagine what your thoughts on his appearance might be in return. Surely it would all be based on his title or his personal traits to lure your comfort and adoration in time in gaining a courtship.

Then he could wait, when you were here, when he wasn’t waking as he just had from a dream of tender whispers of you laying on your wedding night between him and Lord Glorfindel. Learning of your sharing a One was meant to aid in the comfort of the wait, though his dreams were different, vastly different. No the golden curly haired Lord would meet you in the loving embrace of another. Again those same silvery blue curls crumpled under the tight hold of the dark wavy haired man in odd purple robes with green embroidery, two shades matching the colors of those stunning color changing eyes. Though the wait would have to be alone, as Glorfindel was set to meet you in Rivendell with your lover and he was set to find you alone here in Northern Greenwood.

To the end of his bed he slid then turned his head to the opening door after a quick knock and watched the messenger enter. A soft thanks and a brush of his loose hair off his bare shoulders onto his back in the messenger’s path out the room.

Unfolded and open before him his lips parted and he turned his head saying, _“Send word to the stables for Tuo to ready. I am traveling to Rivendell.”_

The messenger bowed his head and the Elf King stood rushing to ready for the travels mentally relaying the hastily constructed and scrawled note, _‘The man from my dream, the one holding our One, he arrived in Rivendell’s borders two days past. Lord Elrond welcomed him and his company last night. He is her father. She is lost in Middle Earth and he is certain should he remain in one place she will guide her people to them.’_

Ignoring the pounding of his heart he rushed to ready easing from ages of waiting knowing that it indeed would only be a matter of months now. All was left was to meet your father, befriend and earn his trust to be granted time to converse with you, learning one another to begin your courtship.

*** _In Rivendell_ ***

Two days, reports of an odd tent on the edges of the forest were given by the guards on patrol with no signs of their packing up to leave as most travelers did normally. In usual way Lord Glorfindel, as the most senior Swordsman on guard patrols, would be sent out with a trio of guards in tow for mere numbers to match the group he was off to question. The common tongue was understood as their language in passing and on foot he secured the belt around his waist securing his long sword in more of a fidget than anything after draping his bow and quiver across his back.

This wouldn’t be the first time he was sent for this sort of inspection and in most cases it was just a case of illness or treasuring a break in a long bout of travels with a few being messengers from Gondor lost for the hidden entrance.

Up to the camp he crept seeing the youngest of them, bulky with red hair peering up at the barrier blocking their camp from the rest of he path. “It’s a barrier dad. I’m telling you we must be near a city or something.”

The father replied, “Well I am certain if we mind our place and they mind theirs there will be no squabbles and we can wait this out.”

A sandy haired man stepped around the tent stating, “I doubt we’re any trouble. Those blondes came by last night and kept on going.” In a turn he asked, “You agree with me, don’t you, Padfoot?”

Through the front tent flap stepped the dark wavy haired man instantly making Glorfindel freeze in place fighting against his urge to throw the man out of the way to inspect the tent for his One. But by another of his dreams there was a child involved just as oddly colored hair wise and he took in a breath and continued on. “The blondes passed as well as the brunettes the night before that, Mooney. If they found issue with us then certainly they would have sent-,” turning his gaze at the glow on the ring on his hand his blue eyes fell on the approaching guards and he flashed them a grin, “Just as I said. We have no doubt drawn attention and clearly these gentlemen have been sent to tell us to shove off.”

In looking the group over of clearly unarmed men Glorfindel stepped forward stating, “The camp you have raised is on the edges of the kingdom of Rivendell my patrol and I have been sent on Lord Elrond’s behalf to inquire as to why you have chosen these grounds.”

Remus drew the Lord’s steady gaze from Sirius to hear his answer, “Well, first off, I am Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black, and then we have Arthur Weasley and his youngest son, Ronald. This is sort of confusing however you see, we were escaping a war.”

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed curiously for a moment, “And we were set to use these items to safely see us to a hidden island. However the young lad in charge of the item chose a book, and we all were sucked inside and clearly to different sections of it, as we are here and the rest of our party is clearly, well, not.”

“You are escaping a war and yet you have no weapons?”

Remus, “We are Wizards. Our weapons differ from yours.”

Glorfindel, “Wizards, Mithrandur nor Saruman have sent word of Wizards arriving in our lands.”

Remus wet his lips and said, “I am not entirely certain who Saruman or, Mithrandir, would be. Or how they would know of us we happened here by chance, if you will.”

“If I would, what?”

Remus, “Oh, no, it’s a figure of speech. If you will, as in,” he looked to Sirius, “How would you explain it?”

Sirius chuckled and looked to the confused guards and said, “It truly is just a play on words, as in, if you will understand. All that happened was we were fleeing and we arrived just past that hill over there and well trees are a much more defendable area than the open especially for barrier enchantments. Though if your, Lord Elrond does wish us to leave his borders we will find an unclaimed patch to set up camp in to wait for my daughter to guide the others to us.”

“If you are in fact lost then how would your child be able to guide the others to you?”

Sirius, “The stars. My ancestors claimed we are descended from stardust, there is none from the Noble House of Black who cannot use the stars to find another. It is in our blood we can sense one another. So it is a matter of time she will find the right path and we will remain in one place and wait for them.”

Again he looked the men over and asked, “This is your entire party?”

Remus answered with a nod, “Yes.” As Ron looked Glorfindel over curiously, gaining his inspecting gaze in return.

“Then kindly gather your things, Lord Elrond would wish to hear more of this war and how you have found these lands. No better place to wait for your child and group than in Rivendell.”

With a nod Arthur caught the shift of the hands of the guards in the back to their bows in his drawing his wand from its sheath in his pocket to wave it at the tent. Bags flew from the tent laying by their owners with Crookshanks climbing into your bag Sirius lifted like a sack in both arms thanks to the broken straps and the tent folded in on itself and hopped back into its holding pouch that he shouldered with a grin. With brow raised Glorfindel looked to Arthur in his saying, “Lovely day for a hike anyways.”

Turning from the group Glorfindel led them with a guard off to the side and the other two behind the strangers for the stroll to Rivendell.

Lowly Ron said stepping to his father’s side making Glorfindel’s ear twitch in hearing him say, “Could have sworn I’ve seen him before.”

Arthur was going to say something until Glorfindel stared, “I have been the subject of several portraits in my lifetime, it is not uncommon for my face to be recognizable.”

Ron tried to hold back his chortle saying, “Weren’t no portrait.” Making the Lord steal a glance back at him and then forward again. **“No, it’s right on the top of my head. Can’t quite place it.”** He added in Latin making the Elf wars twitch again wondering what they were saying.

Arthur, **“Surely,”**

Sirius, **“No, I see it too. Certainly was no portrait…”**

Up to the gate they tried to guess what it was they had seen his face in then their heads swiveled taking in the picturesque city they could have sworn they’d seen before. Straight up to the right they followed Glorfindel watching his cloth wrapped ponytail of blonde curls laying down his back nearly to his waist stirring up an unspoken comment on everyone here having long robes and long hair with ears similar to theirs. Next to a statue of a woman with a bird hovering above her palm as if it was landing they were stopped as Glorfindel said, “If you would wait here a moment I will inform Lord Elrond you are here.”

Nodding as a group they turned to inspect the statue with Crookshanks poking more out of the bag to reach out and tap the bird with his foot only to have Sirius gently nudge his foot back in the bag and take a step back amusing the trio of guards left with them.

Turning down the hall to the right straight to the study of Lord Elrond Glorfindel stride and in the doorway heard his friend ask, _“Simple turn around?”_

Glorfindel stepped inside and eased the door shut making his friend turn to face him. _“Not exactly.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“One of the men is the man holding my One from my dream of our meeting.”_ Elrond’s lips parted and he said, _“The four stated they were fleeing a war of Wizards and used a book to travel here and were separated from their group. They intend to wait for them, I suggested, should you agree, they might wait here. At least until we have uncovered more of their home and what dangers they might have brought with them.”_

Elrond nodded, _“Of course.”_ Moving closer he asked, _“Was there anything else?”_

Glorfindel stated, _“The youngest of their group stated he has seen my face before, I mentioned I have been the subject of several portraits though that is not the source of the familiarity according to him.”_

Elrond nodded, _“We will uncover these mysteries.”_ Together the duo strolled back to the hall where Sirius flinched in Crookshank’s climbing path up his chest to his shoulder stirring up chuckles from the youngest guard who fell silent in Lord Elrond’s arrival.

In his inhale Ron’s mouth fell open and he said, “The bog! That’s how I know you!”

Lord Glorfindel’s head tilted slightly, “I beg your pardon?”

Ron nodded and Sirius’ lips parted seeing it too, “Yes, one of the ghouls! Of course! Oh Pumpkin will be thrilled.”

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed for a moment in saying, “I am no ghoul, nor have I been to a bog..” but Ron was busy digging into your bag he opened and grinned grabbing he journal he was searching for, “What are you searching for?”

Ron pulled out the journal with a wide grin, “This.”

Remus, “I should clarify, Sirius’ daughter competed in the Triwizard Tournament and one of the challenges was crossing a bog, in which ghouls, if you do not have them, can shift into what you dream of, one of hers turned into you, and the other another blonde fellow, slightly taller than you I believe.”

Flipping through the book Ron turned the book showing the blondes and Elrond with several others at tea in a garden, “Jaqi’s got loads of sketches of you, and this place. Been just firing them out for years, never knew when we’d run into you.”

Glorfindel accepted the journal and began to flip from sketch to sketch in awe of the skill with a few he swore were moving on their own, “This was all done, from your child?” Stealing a glimpse up at Sirius.

Smiling he answered, “Yup, that’s my Pumpkin, can go through dream journals like no other, that one took a week I believe.”

Elrond, “This is common? For her to have so many dreams of Lord Glorfindel?”

Ron chuckled saying, “She’s a seer. Day dreams, night dreams, sometimes just a passing notion of what to say or choose bout all of us not just you lot.” Flipping the page to the other blonde he asked, “You wouldn’t happen to know him? Would you? He’s the other ghoul.”

Lord Elrond stated, “This is King Thranduil.”

Ron, “Hmm, a King, wonder what he’s got to do with our place here.”

Glorfindel looked him over as he claimed the book again the Lord struggled not to snatch away to know all you had dreamed of him. Elrond seeing his struggle stated, “If you would join me we might move to have some tea and you might share more on this war of yours.”

The men nodded and in seeing Glorfindel still staring at the journal when they reached the table Ron set it down within his reach waiting to see if he would wish to inspect it again. Filling their seats the men unbuttoned their suit jackets and Ron set his hands on his lap looking across at the stoic Elf Lords curious what was coming next only to hear Lord Elrond ask, “This war of yours, how exactly did it begin between Wizards?”

Remus, “That, is a complicated question.”

The Elf Lords looked them over and Sirius inhaled saying, “Well, it all sort of boils down to, in our world the Wizards were hunted down, this is before we had formal schools.” The pair nodded noticing other Elves lingering in the distance to hear for themselves out of sight from the guests, “The Muggles, or non-magic folk, were the ones behind it. Eventually, in Europe at least there were four powerful Wizards who built a school and admitted children from magic families to study there.”

Elrond, “The schooling itself is important?”

Arthur, “We are all born able to tap into great powers, and are at our younger years able to do impossible things, so it takes careful guidance for us to learn to harness those powers. Through gaining our wands to channel the energy,”

Glorfindel, “Wands?”

Ron showed his he pulled from his thigh pocket and Elrond asked, “You have those in place of staffs?”

Arthur, “Well yes. Our kind have not used staffs since the Dark Ages.”

Glorfindel, “Dark Ages, you have lost your trees as well?”

Arthur, “Trees?”

Elrond raised his hand for a moment saying, “You were stating, Dark Ages?”

Arthur nodded, “Yes, well, there was this family, I cannot remember the name exactly, though they found staffs were rather hard to disguise from Muggles, so they took to forging smaller ones, took a century or so. It is rather a precise science. Well, when a child is Eleven they are accepted to a school from their region and are helped by wand makers to find the right wand for them, to suit their magic and strengths and so on. And they study there for seven years.”

Glorfindel, “Such a long time to be apart from your child.”

Remus, “There are breaks, summer, winter, spring, it is not all goodbye see you near to a decade.” The Lords nodded in relief.

Arthur, “So, the war, since the beginning we were hunted and that bias of the still pure blood families, not all, but a good number, continue to believe that we should rule the world. For centuries until what were called the Salem Witch Trials,” The name made the Lords’ lips part in shock, “Not so much trials as ways to kill innocent women and children for old grudges, a great number not even Witches, or from magical families mind you. However it was agreed upon, after that, that we begin to hide our world.” Their eyes narrowed in confusion and Arthur said, “Just like your barrier spell on these lands, the same world, but protected for few to find it. Only those welcome or trusted.”

He wet his lips again in their nods of understanding, “Our world was separate and over time there was some form of mingling, as through Muggle lines what we call Muggle borns began to appear, Muggles with powers, and there was a great debate, which still lingers on a bit from the pure blood lines, on whether those children and families should be welcomed to learn after what their ancestors did, however often it can be found that magical ancestors were found farther up in their lines and it merely skipped a generation or so. In time, there were Wizards, who began to amass followers who would attack Muggles, it had been bubbling up for centuries and it finally came to a second head, three years back.”

Glorfindel, “Second?”

Remus glanced at Sirius then answered, “Roughly nineteen years back a Wizard named Tom Riddle Jr had reached the height of his power, and was assumed to have died trying to kill two children, Harry Potter, and Sirius’ daughter.” That made the Lords’ faces drop, “For fourteen years after that he was in hiding and then returned. Three ago, he attacked her again, and this time she destroyed the last fragments of his soul.”

Elrond, “Your child must be quite powerful to have destroyed a man’s soul.”

Sirius couldn’t help but smirk, “The founders, who built Hogwarts, our school, one of the first official Wizarding schools, she has all four of their bloodlines in her, she was destined for great things.”

Glorfindel, “They must have been very powerful then.”

Ron chuckled, “Well it’s through them she’s the only one can call the draconic spellbook.”

Elrond, “Draconic?”

Ron, “Dragon Language. She was born able to speak it, only those in the founder’s age were able to, let alone read it.”

Elrond, “Dragon magic is quite powerful where you are from?”

Sirius, “It was said the first Wizard was made when he befriended a Dragon who wanted them to live through eternity together. Granted him powers, taught him the language, then over the generations our magic morphed into something new, not weaker, but new, and those who can tap into that old magic and ours,” he shook his head, “I will say there’s a great many Dark Wizards who have tried to learn it to get the upper hand, but all have burned up in trying.”

Arthur, “Only pure hearts can tap the magic and survive the fire. That was the condition of the first dragon, those who break the oath our ancestor made die. None can escape the Unbreakable Vow.”

Glorfindel, “And yet, in your magic,”

Sirius, “As I said, our magic changed. People have weaknesses, people are touched and often led by fears, often not to the best of choices or paths.”

Elrond, “This war, if it ended three years ago-,”

Remus, “Ah, yes, well, in Riddle’s second rise there were those using that as a smokescreen, if you will, to reach their own rises, there were three more factions who rose, all of whom we imbedded in and brought them to a cusp of battle.”

Sirius, “All while my Pumpkin was amassing a great escape for us, to tide it over, we were meant to hide and let them fight it out and then we come back and reshape the world again.”

Glorfindel, “I am curious, is it merely the bloodline that restricted you from leading?”

Sirius, “Me? I was among those infiltrating. Besides Pumpkin is far stronger than I am, I have no qualms in denying that. Far more studied with greater connections. No, I was blamed, when she was first attacked by Riddle, I had to hide my identity. Wear disguises and such, work my way through the Ministry to help keep her safe and others off knowing she was alive until she could be accepted to Hogwarts.”

Elrond, “Alive?”

Ron, “See, Harry was the Boy who Lived, that’s what they called him, and Jaqi, well,”

Arthur, “The Girl Who Died Protecting Him.”

Glorfindel, “But she did not die, then why-,”

Remus, “Because there were other attacks, after, for years until we captured the loudest of his followers still carrying on after he had fallen. It wasn’t safe, and even after she was said to have died the lack of a body, well, they never stopped searching, and when she was ‘reborn’ they began to strike again, each year gaining force until Riddle came back.”

Elrond looked Sirius over noting the pain in his eyes while his hands wrung on his lap through the tea being carried out and served to them. Soft thank you’s rippled from the guests all but startling the Elleths serving them only to calm in the silent grateful nods of the Lords they were accustomed to making Ron ask, “Did we say something?”

Elrond shook his head, “Not at all, just a difference of customs, we do not normally openly thank our staff.”

Ron chortled, “Where we’re from you’re due for hot soup in your lap for that. Mind your P’s and Q’s is what we’re taught.”

The Lords looked him over then the men making Remus clear his throat and say in lowering his cup, “Not that your way isn’t a similarly respectable way to do things. I suppose it all comes down to the, dissolution of servitude, I suppose, at least for our world, we abolished slavery and are still, I suppose adjusting to it socially by having to remind others to be kind to those who do have jobs serving the masses.”

Glorfindel, “The mortals here did have that issue, some centuries ago.”

Elrond, “Now, your child, where is she?”

Sirius, “We aren’t exactly certain.”

Glorfindel, “Though you did state your line hails from stardust, and the stars would guide her to you.”

Elrond glanced form the Lord to Sirius again with his lips parting matching the expression of other Elves listening in, “Is this true?”

Sirius, “Our line is said to have stardust in our blood to bind us together. As I told Lord Glorfindel here, there is none from the Noble House of Black who cannot use the stars to find another. If we remain in place she will lead the others to us.”

Elrond. “How many others?”

Remus, “Hard to say, it would be in the thousands.”

Glorfindel, “That would take quite some time to achieve.”

Arthur, “Not exactly, it is hard to believe without seeing. They would only arrive in a small group, you see, where the others would be hidden still.”

Elrond, “Hidden?”

Ron, “Shrunken, more like,” the pair looked at him, and he raised his hand to motion a circle at the ceiling, “This whole building, or city even, we could shrink it to be smaller than a pea, everyone inside it as well and they would be none the wiser.”

Remus set his hand on Ron’s shoulder saying hastily, “Which is only used in matters of protection. Our magic, we have laws, laws which we follow, those who break them are punished. We assure you none of your people will be harmed by us. We merely wish to find peace for our children.”

Elrond, “You have children?”

Remus nodded, “Jaqi is watching my son, Teddy, along with Arthur’s other children.”

Arthur grinned, “Seven in total, including Ron here. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, they’re twins you see, then Ronald here, and Ginny, our little girl. First born in generations of Weasleys.”

Sirius chuckled, “Not to mention his daughter in law who is expecting.”

Glorfindel, “Your daughter is your only child?”

Sirius, “My godson, Harry, his son is due soon, I am adopting him.”

Ron, “Woah, Harry has a kid?!”

Sirius drew in a breath and replied, “He was not aware, to what I was told.”

Ron, “No wonder Ginny dumped him.”

Elrond, “Dumped? And why would your godson not assume claim over his child?”

Sirius’ eyes flooded with pain again in saying as calmly as he could, “Because in our escape, we doubt he survived. If he did, then we would of course discuss the matter, if not, I will honor my word to the mother and take charge of their son.”

Glorfindel, “I assume your wife will be pleased.”

Sirius, “Jewels-,”

Remus, “We lost Jewels when Riddle first attacked Jaqi. Her and Harry’s parents.”

Elrond and Glorfindel, “Oh.”

Sirius raised his cup for a sip and Elrond’s eyes shifted off of him noting how raw the pain of the man’s losses so similar to his own must be feeling and he said, “Certainly we are all looking forward to meeting your families and their company when they arrive.”

Glorfindel asked Remus, “How old is your child?”

Remus, “He was born April 8th. I got a late start to fatherhood. Arthur’s children are all fully grown like Jaqi. Just married Tonks the year before, who was with Harry in the escape plans.” Clarifying in hopes of avoiding speaking about her further until he was certain either way. “Few months before Em was born actually.”

Ron, “Em’s Jaqi’s baby girl.”

Glorfindel’s lips parted partially and he took a sip of his tea and watched Sirius grin to himself and say, “Just over a year, nearly two. Her mother didn’t want her so the man pretending to be engaged to my Pumpkin and her decided to raise her together.”

Elrond, “Didn’t want her-?”

Glorfindel, “Pretending to be engaged?”

Sirius, “Yes, one of the unfortunate side effects to facing off against Riddle placed Pumpkin in the path of men aiming for unsavory relationships with her. In agreement with us, my brother and I, Barty suggested to pretend to be her fiancé to protect her from them. Women are far better respected when seen as another man’s property back there.”

Glorfindel, “Property?!”

Remus, “Women only gained rights barely a century ago, even in the muggle world it was not even a century ago. Another of our touchy subjects.”

Sirius, “Well, the other woman, as I understood Barty was welcomed to her bed, and found out she was married, and promptly left, though not long after found out she was with child, and this was still in the middle of the second war, so she was hidden easing the hand off of the infant.”

Elrond, “And you have accepted her?”

Sirius grinned at him, “She is perfect, and my Pumpkin loves her. There’s always room for love.”

Stirring a grin onto Elrond’s face, “I have taken in quite a few children myself, among my own three.”

Glorfindel, “Is the father still claiming your daughter?”

Sirius shook his head, “No, his wife is now expecting herself. It was all amicably dissolved, no harsh feelings to keep the little ones from disruption. Pumpkin was due to actually take full custody for a time while the pregnancy got into its later stages to let the couple adjust.”

Elrond, “They would not be able to adjust with your grandchild around?”

Sirius chuckled, “They’re expecting quadruplets.” The Lord’s eyebrow ticked up, “Four babies at once.” Parting the Lord’s lips and making Glorfindel cover his mouth in his coughs from his wrongly swallowed sip of tea. “Not the most common occurrence, but four babies is a lot to handle. Barty will no doubt see Em and work in times for her to see the little ones but for everyone’s sanity a grace period was decided as best.”

Elrond, “I cannot imagine, four children at once. Do they have a hefty staff to aid in nursing?”

Sirius, “No, they have family, normally we care for our own young. Some pureblood families have House Elves,”

Elrond, “House Elves?”

Sirius nodded, “Um, short creatures, two feet normally, pointy ears, usually bought by families to serve their families for their lives.”

Glorfindel, “Do you have one?”

Sirius, “Pumpkin inherited ours, freed him right off, named him as family, though he was terrified to leave, she pays him a hefty wage and treats him respectfully. So unlike how others treat theirs. In the wars in fact we took on thousands, to help us, all freed and grateful to aid our family and friends. Barty has one as well, treated just as well.”

Elrond, “And they are named House, Elves?”

Ron wet his lips and asked, “Are you Elves?” The Lords looked at him curiously as he rubbed the tip of his left ear, “See, we landed here and our ears changed like this, and yours are pointed too-?”

Elrond nodded, “Yes, our race is named as Elf, though we have smaller races to name which lines we stem from. Where I am Noldor and Glorfindel is, well, that is debatable.” Making the pair smirk at the age old argument.

Glorfindel smirked saying, “I am too old to remember exactly. I say Tirion yet Elrond believes I am merely a golden haired Noldor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series is just going to be tiny, already rewriting Ridikulus to work better, hope you guys like it. :D

More over tea was shared of the history of the Elves and the lands they had fallen in until a message had arrived from Rohan calling for Elrond’s attention leading to the men being led to their quarters. All in the same courtyard and all across from an odd painting that in his curiosity lured Sirius straight to it. And that was where Glorfindel found him as the others were sharing thoughts on ways to possibly find the others which drifted into a lengthy debate over the efficacy of your thestral guides if they could manage to borrow a map from Elrond of these lands.

Up to Sirius’ side Glorfindel strode locking his hands behind his back stating, “It is the tale of Sauron’s fall.”

Sirius glanced up at him, “Sauron?”

Glorfindel nodded and listened carefully then eyed the golden ring and smirked, “Ooh, Horcrux, nasty things.”

Glorfindel turned to face him, “Horcrux?”

Sirius shifted to catch his gaze, “The ring, Horcruxes are items you hide a piece of your soul in so if your body dies you remain alive, or a piece of you does. Dark magic.”

Glorfindel asked, “How do you know this?”

Sirius, “That’s what Riddle used, Horcruxes. We tracked them down, destroyed them, then we could kill Riddle.”

Glorfindel, “You are an expert then?”

Sirius, “Pumpkin and my brother Regulus headed the searches, though I aided in hiding them until we found the best and safest way to destroy them.”

Elrond came up behind him, “The only way to destroy the ring we have learned is to cast it back into the fires from whence it came.”

Turning around Sirius looked up at him saying, “Either way, when Pumpkin arrives no doubt she could try our way and if that does not work we can help you find those fires,”

Glorfindel, “We would not risk your daughter’s safety in crossing into Mordor to reach the flames of Mt Doom.”

Sirius wet his lips, “Have either of you been there? Mt Doom?”

Elrond, “I was there, my brother’s descendant Isildur refused to cast the ring into the flames.”

Sirius clapped, “Easy then, if you were right there, all it takes is a sharing of a memory and we can aparate there and back.”

Elrond, “Apparate?”

Sirius offered his palms facing upwards saying, “If you would lay your hands in mine, I will take you to where we had tea and back again.”

For a moment Elrond looked him over then timidly raised his hands and laid them on his palms only to feel himself twisted and turned to land in the same garden surrounded room making his lips part and turn in a circle then face Sirius again open mouthed still offering his palms he touched again to be taken back to the stunned golden haired Lord. Elrond exhaled sharply smoothing his palm over the front of his robes and asked, “That is common?”

Sirius nodded, “Well, you have to get a special license for it at 17, though it is fairly easy, though you have to have a memory of where you are going, or it can be fatal.”

Glorfindel, “A memory?”

Sirius smoothed his hands together, “Here, I will share my favorite bedtime story as a child,” with glowing hands he extended Glorfindel touched them and blinked a few times, “Peter Rabbit?”

Sirius nodded, “Couldn’t get enough of her books. Read them to Em all the time. All it takes is a memory. Simple to share when trained properly.”

Elrond, “It is painless?”

Sirius nodded, “When done properly, the mind is a fragile thing, our kind rarely touch the minds of others without asking. There are laws on it.”

Elrond, “And you are certain your daughter would be a better choice in finding this ring?”

Ron came into view with the others behind him, “Hard to hide anything from her. Probably already had a dream about it. Nearly every inch of this courtyard was sketched one way or another, probably more of Rivendell if we were to wander around enough to find it.”

Glorfindel nodded as Elrond did, the latter saying, “We will wait and see what her thoughts on the matter is. I am certain were we to explain properly she would aid in our destruction of it.”

Arthur, “No need to goad her into it, just say Horcrux, dark magic, can’t leave that lying around.”

They looked to Arthur and Remus said, “Truly, you have been so understanding, and should it take a while for us to reunite than it would be the least we could do to repay you.”

Ron, “Ya, that, how would we be paying, for our stay? I’m pretty good at painting, or basic handy work if need be-,”

Arthur shook his head, “Do not trust him with handy work. Mopping or washing would be safest.”

Ron, “That window was not my fault!”

Arthur, “What of the cabinets?”

Ron, “That-, alright, I will give you that. I am good at hunting gnomes if you need them out of your gardens.”

Elrond, “We do not have gnomes, as far as I am aware what those creatures could possibly be. Perhaps your payment would come in a form of sharing you world with us, so we might learn one another better to live together in harmony once your families arrive. As far as handy work, depending on how many they might bring it might take tome to construct-,”

Sirius shook his head, “Oh no, we would not be forcing ourselves on you permanently. No, we would perhaps, borrow some maps of yours to possible find bare stretches of unclaimed lands to possibly claim. I know Pumpkin will be hoping to settle as soon as possible upon finding us.”

Glorfindel, “Why would that be?”

Sirius looked at him, “Because it’s her magic hiding them. She will be very tired after hiding them for so long while traveling. No doubt she’d barely be able to use her broom very well.”

Elrond asked halfway in a disbelieving tone, “She would be unable to sweep?”

Ron said, “No, we have brooms we use to fly. Here,” he held out his hand and whistled calling his broom to fly out form his room and plant into his palm parting the lips of those looking on and he hoped on and circled the courtyard, “See, though it takes a fair bit of magic to guide it along mentally.”

Remus, “So she might fly in on the bike.”

Elrond, “For now, lunch is ready, if you will follow me.” He said eyeing Ron shrinking his broom he pocketed and followed after the others with Elrond in the lead.

Once seated Glorfindel asked, “These brooms, they are merely for traveling purposes?”

Ron grinned saying, “No, mate, we also use them for Quidditch.”

Glorfindel, “Mate?”

Ron, “Ya, like friend.” He wet his lips and hastily added, “Ya see, Jaqi sketched you, meaning you’re bound to be friends or see each other often at the least, and seeing as her Fred and George are as good as triplets that makes her my sister and means if you’re her friend you’re going to be our friend too.” Blinking at him Glorfindel absorbed all that as Ron said, “Now Quidditch is a sport, I caught Jaqi’s bag and she’s got one of her boards in it so if you want a better idea I can show you after lunch.”

Elrond, “It sounds intriguing, what are the rules in Quidditch?”

Ron, “Well, to start there are three hoops and three different types of balls.” The Elves nodded, “Now, each hoop has a different amount of points you get for getting the Quaffle through it. The Quaffle is one of the three balls, bit oddly dented and hard of a shape to name, you can see when I show you the board after lunch. And then there’s the Bludger, it’s enchanted to attack you.”

Glorfindel’s brows shot up with Elrond’s and they both asked, “Attack?”

Ron nodded, “Yes, and then lastly there’s the Golden Snitch, worth 150 points and it’s wicked fast, near impossible to see, but you catch it and the game is over. Now as for players, there’s the Keeper, who minds the hoops making sure the other team doesn’t score. The Seeker, whose main goal is to avoid the other players and find the Snitch they catch when their team is ahead in points to win. The Beaters, there’s two of them, they carry clubs and bet the Bludger towards the other team to knock one of them out. Lastly are the three Chasers, the two scoring outer Chasers who obviously receive the Quaffle and score while avoiding the other team’s Beaters. The last position is the most crucial, the center Chaser, or the Thief.”

Sirius grinned saying, “That’s my Pumpkin’s position, best in the league hands down.”

Elrond, “The Thief?”

Ron nodded, “Yes, ya see, they steal the Quaffle from the other team’s Chasers to keep the ball in their team’s possession. If the other team never gets the Quaffle they can’t score outside the Snitch.”

Glorfindel, “This is a common sport for your people?”

Remus, “The best we have to offer Professionally. There was a matter of Apparating games, though those had to be stopped when rigging led to too many splinching incidents.” He hastily added, “Splinching is, well when you aparate on rare occasion when untrained or distracted Wizards try to aparate they can leave a piece of themselves behind. A limb or even a patch of their hair, it takes a fair bit of focus, making the games all the more deadly when not monitored properly.”

Elrond, “Quidditch is safer for your child then?”

Ron chortled and Sirius answered, “Quidditch is a, well a novice spectator could see it as quite brutal of a sport, though when you understand it clearly it is merely a physical and mentally challenging gaming battle between two skilled teams. There are often injuries, and rarely if ever you could find our children able to stand up straight due to their bruises or aching muscles but it is an amazing game to play. Had I not been forced down the path I had I had a mind myself to have gone pro.”

Glorfindel muttered, “Of course.”

Sirius smirked saying, “You might enjoy it yourself when you see one of the games we have recorded, and you get to see our kids in action.”

Elrond, “Our?”

Arthur nodded with a smirk, “My twin sons, Fred and George are the Beaters on the same team as Jaqi, Kenmare Kestrals. They play with Oliver and Cedric, the Keepr and Seeker respectfully, both who went to school with them and the remaining Chasers are Troy and Moran, they were on the team prior to the kids being offered positions. Not much older from what I understand. Some good years left in them before the ache drives them off I know the triplets are hoping for the long haul on the team.”

The conversation bled into the history of the game including some of the best matches ever, some of which your bag contained recorded coins of that Ron ranked and set up for their viewing later. When the table was cleared Ron raced for your bag and returned setting up the board and fishing out the first match the Elves leaned in to observe closely. Surely as they had been told the brutality of the sport was initially stunning only to fade away when the plotting side of it became clear.

.

Dinner led to sunset and while the group was readying for bed the Elf Lords turned to their own pleasures, though a stolen glimpse out of his window had Sirius on his own in his slippers, pajamas and robe stroll out of his room. Alone in a clearing a dip of his hand into his pocket brought out his collapsible telescope he raised its expanding to find Pluto. To himself he muttered in latin, **_“Come on Pumpkin.”_** The planet out of sight left him to find the Draco constellation that glimmered faintly making his lip quiver and his arms to lower before a pat landed on his shoulder.

**_“Any sign Padfoot?”_ **

Answering Remus he said, **_“Faintly, Draco is glimmering. Too far too say exactly, but they are here, somewhere.”_**

Remus draped his arms around Sirius’ shoulders saying, **_“Can’t find a star too far off for our Blackbird to find and follow.”_** His finger rose, **_“Canus Major, not hard to find at all.”_**

In a glance over his shoulder he asked, **_“How much of your potion supply do you have?”_**

Remus wet his lips and answered, **_“Three days.”_**

**_“Ah.”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Well, good news, we can easily reinforce your room and muffle it. No doubt we can manage a healing herb garden box with the cuttings in Pumpkin’s bag, bound to be enough there.”_ **

Remus huffed ** _, “I would hate to ruin our friendship with the kind Lords.”_**

Sirius ** _, “We would never let that happen.”_**

Remus gave him a gentle tug, **_“Come on, to bed then. We’ll need an early morning start, blondie wants to know more about Hogwarts from a former teacher.”_**

Sirius chuckled, **_“Can’t see why.”_** Playfully regarding to his clear interest in each of your professions so far.

…

Talk of Hogwarts in the morning cake with the other three men wandering curiously to see what else was in this city. Empty halls and a library of books none of them could read earned chuckles in stating the room would be a challenge for you and Hermione. Though another set of gardens and the clearing past it opened revealing a herd of horses parting their lips. Six foot tall horses at the shoulder filled the grassy field and in awe they stood peering in at the confused horses. A familiar set of twins from their escorting guard approached the group asking, “Is something wrong?”

Ron was the one to say, “Nah, just, never seen horses before.” Parting the lips of he pair and those on the Elves in the stable not far off, “Least not in person. Tons of books on them back home. Didn’t think they were this big though.”

Arthur, “It would fit that they would be taller to accommodate the Elves that ride them.”

Ron nodded and Sirius chuckled at their still stunned admission and said, “It’s not that uncommon, though I dare say if you saw a few of our tamer creatures we live with you would be stunned to learn how we managed to befriend them.” Extending his hand he said, “I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Sirius Black.”

The pair nodded their heads in timid shakes of his hand naming themselves Elladan and Ellohrir, then shook the hands of Ron and Arthur with Ellohrir saying, “You met our father, Lord Elrond.”

Arthur, “Ah, Yes. Nice fellow. Very nice.” He said eyeing the cream colored horse approaching them.

Ron looked to the pair asking, “So would that make you Dukes then?”

Elladan, “Pardon me?”

Ron, “Your Dad’s a Lord, So would that make you Dukes then?”

Ellohrir, “No,” for a moment he blinked as if he was stunned to have noticed the question himself.

Elladan, “We are merely named as the Sons of the Lord of Rivendell.”

Sirius smirked saying, “We will try to learn your ranking system to keep from insulting anyone.”

Ellohrir, “Oh it is no trouble. We normally receive many visitors from all walks of life. No rush.”

They each gave the horse a gentle stroke and then turned when a horn sounded and Elladan stated, “Orcs are in our borders.”

Arthur, “Orcs?” That conversation led them back to the main garden where they sat for tea with Sirius grinning to the young boy hiding in the bushes. The twins soon were called away and in their path to the courtyard they paused seeing Sirius morph into his dog form dropping the jaw on the little boy. Still for a few moments they watched him creep around the bush and the poke the boy with his nose and bound out around him in circles enticing him in a game of tag Ron helped to demonstrate soon filling the garden with giggles. Chuckling to himself while smoothing his hand over his still sore brace coated knee from a stray attack in their escape Arthur watched the game missing when his own kids were that small.

A firm tackle had Sirius play falling to the ground for the boy to lay on him still giggling as Elrond came to find them with lips parting. Looking the men over they wondered why none had done anything about the giant dog until Remus rapped his arm saying, “Padfoot, I don’t believe giant black dogs are common here.”

Sitting up in a shiver when the boy sat up Sirius morphed back laughing to himself. Remus smirked explaining to Elrond, “Jaqi used to love tag when she was little.”

Sirius stood saying, “Sorry to distract the little fellow, he’s just a hair bigger than my Em.” Adjusting his vest over his wrinkled powder blue shirt.

Elrond, “You are a shape changer?”

Sirius raised a brow, “Animagus, the only other shape I can take, takes years of training most don’t bother learning or choosing an animal to shift into.”

Remus, “I assure you he is merely scruffy not vicious in that form.”

Elrond, “You all have other forms as well?”

Remus, “A, large wolf.”

Ron shook his head, “Nah, didn’t see the need.”

Arthur, “A snowy egret. Sort of like a crane but all white, grew up in these marshes used to love watching them and the fish. Rarely hunted but do stand out.”

Elrond, “Is it an easy task to learn?”

Sirius, “Oh not in the least. Though it comes naturally to certain bloodlines with parents who shift regularly on occasion. I just sort of woke up as a dog one time.” His grin doubled and in a chuckle he said, “Oh you should have seen it, my Pumpkin used to wake up and head for the kitchen for snacks and shift into a moose to reach them. Huge, terrified me like no other the first few times. Then we charmed the cabinets but she only got into them anyways.”

Elrond, “I am to understand your daughter is one of the so called naturals then?”

Sirius, “Yes. She definitely is.” His eyes lowered to the boy, who leaned against his leg peering up at the grinning man with a grin of his own, “And just who might you belong to?”

The dart of his eyes to Elrond’s brought Sirius’ after them who said, “Young Estel is my ward, left to my care after his father fell in battle and his mother sailed West to the Undying Lands.”

Sirius, “She went on a trip without her son?”

Elrond, “None return from sailing West. Our kin go to be with the Valar.”

Sirius repeated, “Without her son?”

Elrond let out a breath, “Estel comes from a long line and is required here in Middle Earth when he is fully grown.” The concern in his eyes made Elrond’s brows soften and him to remain silent in Sirius’ bending to lift the boy to his hip making him grin in Elrond’s stating, “Lunch is being prepared, while we wait you showed us one of your games, allow us to show you one of ours.”

A simple card game for them led to a priceless expression with a focused slightly wide eyed stare at the cards with a minor twitch of his brow beginning just as the food was declared ready taking them from the card table to the dining table again.


	3. Chapter 3

From the game a question of languages on the books in the library a list of languages to master were added to the list of hobbies they could use to keep busy. A hobby Glorfindel and the twins seemed all too eager to assist in while Elrond took Estel back to his room for his nap silently hoping that it would not be misunderstood that the boy was very much cared for and adored just as his ancestors had been under his watchful eye and had grown to be great Kings of Men.

A deeper sharing of traditions would come next up in discussion when Ron glanced up in the courtyard he was reading in at the sound of a gasp drawing his mind off of the book on magical accidents you had given Harry years ago no doubt from the torn sack of his that he probably added to your bag before heading off to get Ginny. That flash of pink in the jumble of bodies in the warping of words and fervent flipping of pages he woke up to had him more certain than ever, especially at the muttered curses echoing from the dilluminator in his bag. A tall blonde Elleth stood gawking at the redhead only for him to say, “Hi,” after a brief pause he stated, “I’m Ron, what’s your name?”

Instantly her face turned pink and in a deep inhale she darted off and he gave her back a quick wave saying, “Nice to meet you too.”

Behind him Glorfindel walked past glancing between the pair stating, “Enjoying your evening?”

Ron nodded, “Rereading a book. Not sure why that lady ran off though.”

Glorfindel, “You are not introduced,”

Ron, “Well I tried to get her name but she ran off.”

Glorfindel smirked, “She is probably off to fetch her father for an introduction.” Ron’s brow ticked up, “You must first be introduced to her father and then he must introduce you for conversations to be accepted.”

Ron shrugged asking, “I’m sorry, but why? Why can’t she just talk to me herself?”

“It is tradition to ensure the reputation of the Lady to ensure courtship is carried through properly without question of mishandling.”

Ron, “Courtship?” he paused again, “You mean she intends to have a relationship with me?”

Glorfindel, “That would be the normal assumption for the race off to enforce proper introductions.”

Ron, “But I don’t know her, and she doesn’t know me. I’m just here reading…”

Glorfindel moved closer and came to sit by him, “When you find your One patience is often lost.”

Ron, “One?”

Glorfindel asked after wetting his lips, “Where are the men you traveled with?”

“Um, Dad and the uncles are by the lake I think.”

Glorfindel nodded and said, “Perhaps we should have this discussion together.” With a timid nod Ron stood and followed the Lord to sit beside his father and hear of the bond between people and more on the topic of courtship.

After the full courtship of the Elves was shared to the slightly confused group on the lengthy process with more confusion then steady confirmation of what might be coming. Though it was made clear that the Elleth seemed to be intending on courting Ron making Glorfindel ask, to sate his own curiosity mostly as to what system you might be accustomed to in your old world. “What is your system of courtship?”

Ron wet his lips and said, “Well, you sort of like someone, whether it’s mainly physical or you find them funny or like being with them. It’s fairly simple, you go up to the person, ask then on a date,”

Glorfindel, “Date?”

Ron, “Like an activity. Seeing a film or like in Hogwarts we would ask one another to Hogsmeade or to watch the Quidditch matches together. Past that there’s hikes or exploring something new, anything that might be enjoyable for both of you.”

Glorfindel, “And the goal of these dates?”

Ron, “To see if you click,”

Glorfindel mumbled, “Click…”

Ron, “Ya, well best goal long term would be you settle down get married and have a family, to do that you have to be able to talk and enjoy one another’s company,” earning an understanding nod from the Elf. “It can be a bit rough at first for you to get comfortable to one another’s habits and likes, dislikes, but you eventually find your groove. And if the date goes well, or even if it goes completely upside down if the other person thinks it could be better next time they can agree to a second date.”

Glorfindel, “The goal is a second date to follow the first?”

Ron, “Ideally, ya, though most people if it goes really well you can ask for a kiss, and usually if they say yes then that’s a good sign you’re on your way to being a couple.”

Glorfindel, “A couple of what?”

Sirius, “No, it is just called a couple, when two people are in a relationship. You go from a phase of dating, to being a couple when usually the male asks the female to be his girlfriend.”

At the Elf’s lips parting he said, “It seems like a simple term but it is quite a solid title, though some prefer terms like Lover or Significant Other, you remain girlfriend/boyfriend until again, usually the male has secured an engagement ring and sets plans to steady a footing for a future so that when he finally proposes the wedding planning can begin. Now, this phase is usually varied by couple, some couples don’t live together until the man proposes or even until after the wedding, just a matter of preference, though most have a time of them talking about one of them moving in with the other or finding a new dwelling of their own. Then of course the topic of physical intimacy comes in with the girlfriend/boyfriend phase, some wait for marriage, some jump to it on the first date,” parting the lips of the Elf Lord, “Again, it is just a matter of personal preference and trust between the two.”

Glorfindel, “Physical intimacy is not kept to mainly to Ones?”

Remus, “How do you know who your One is?”

Glorfindel, “We dream of our Ones from our late teen years, of the moment we meet them and the closer we get we dream glimpses of our future together.”

Sirius, “Often times, we have no clue who we are meant for,” the admission stabbing at the Elf’s heart wondering just how badly you could have been hurt before you would be destined to meet. “We have a saying, Love is a battlefield, sometimes you have to love and lose to find the One, and sadly, sometimes you don’t realize you had the One until they are gone.”

Glorfindel, “Lose them how?”

Remus, “Several reasons, fights, loss of attention or interest from one of the parties driving the other away, job changes, family disputes, the want of children or ability to have them, for the worst infidelity or death.”

Ron, “Toss of the coin really, no clear view of who you go for, sometimes you just luck out.”

Sirius, “Though sometimes you do get second chances if your paths cross again and you both want to try again. Lord knows it took me years to win Jewel’s approval for a date.”

Remus, “And it took Tonks a good year to wrangle me into one.” Glorfindel looked him over, “I’m a fair bit older than she is.” Earning a nod from the Elf as his grin sank a bit in thinking of his missing family.

Into the area a tall brunette Elf strode in with the blonde sheepishly looking Ron over from behind her father with hands locked at her waist in a silent following of her father being introduced to the group by Glorfindel. Then in his sideways shift she stepped forward and Tuli was named and bowed her head to the group who all tried to ask her a few questions to learn something about her in the few minutes they had before she had to hurry back to work again.

***

“Ugh…” A tongue slicking across the singed cheek of the purple haired Witch laying in the middle of a forest had her eyes cracking open to find herself alone under the watch of a stray dog her hand gently pat in a circling glance over her surroundings. A scoff from her came in the rounding up of her shattered and charred broom, “Damn Augreys owe me a new broom.” Into a pouch she summoned with her wand she pulled from the sheath at her wrist she shoved it all and stood patting her coat pocket ensuring her mokeskin pouch was still there.

Heavily she sighed and looked around again, “Ok, so I landed somewhere alone.” To the edge of the tree line she spied the band of armored men on horseback saying, “That’s new…” smoothing her hand through her hair she eyed in its lowering her wedding band giving a glimmer on the moon face showing that Remus was safe, “I’ll just wait in that town, and they’ll find me.” Ignoring the sting in her chest at being alone so far from her husband and child she exited the forest shifting into a tall bearded version of her father to cross the open plain. Simple layers were formed over her, dark trench coat open over black pants in tall boots with a burgundy open necked shirt on the long haired bearded brown eyed blonde man now strolling to the distant city.

Subtly into the city on the edge of sunset she slipped into what looked to be the town diner and subtly whispered a memory charm after mentally tapping her mind to learn the language she spoke and clasped the elderly woman behind the counter into a tight hug being her long traveling cousin’s son, Ted, whom she boasted about to the full hall stirring up a round of greetings. Shelter and job checked off the to do list and now all she had to do was wait in this land called Rohan for any sign of her family and friends.

***

Two weeks of hard riding and pushing their steeds to the limit the riders from Northern Greenwood came up on the borders of Rivendell and gave a relaxing sigh in the now slower trot through the front gates. Distantly giggles met their ears clearly came from the lone child in the kingdom, though the Lord they assumed to be stirring them entered the courtyard and with a hint of a greeting grin stated, _“King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, I do hope you allowed your steeds some rest to have arrived so quickly.”_

Thranduil, _“You know quite well our steeds can manage the trip quite swiftly whenever we please.”_

Elrond nodded, _“Oh yes, and I imagine the incentive of meeting the father of your One had nothing to do with urging you on faster.”_

Another giggle had Thranduil peering up at Estel riding on the back of a large dog parting his lips with a red head chasing after him to ensure he stayed upright making Thranduil look to the Lord in shock, _“Why is Estel riding that dog?”_

The twins were seen hurrying after with butterfly nets they had fetched chuckling themselves for their butterfly hunt Arthur was setting up by conjuring a whole swarm of different variations and Elrond stated with a hint of a smirk on his face, _“That dog is Miss Black’s father.”_

Thranduil, _“Miss Black?”_

Elrond, _“Your One.”_ In a nod of his head he stated, _“Come, let us get you cleaned up to make your first impression, Glorfindel should be back from his rounds again shortly. He can fill you in to all you missed.”_

Straight to his usual apartment he led his son and together they scrubbed and changed from their traveling clothes to their normal robes in silvery blue and silver, though far from his usual confident self the wide eyed King stood with his son’s hand on his back guiding him to the edge of the gardens where the big black dog led the boy in a scavenging path through the gardens to pounce out and catch the butterflies along with the twins. A shiver however parted the King’s lips seeing the purple pinstripe velvet jacket clad man with matching navy pants, tie and vest matching over a purple shirt with a wide grin flashed under the wavy dark hair he brushed back. A single swoop later and his hands found the boy’s hips to lift him up to reach the yellow butterfly on a tall flowering bush he cradled that Sirius explained when he lowered him to his hip again.

Lowly Glorfindel shared the names of the group and shared that he would divulge the information he had learned on their courting system later on after dinner. Legolas asked, _“The father is a skin changer?”_

Glorfindel, _“No, Animagus, apparently Wizards can study to take the shape of an animal, though few rarely choose to.”_

Thranduil, _“Does, Miss Black, have an animal form?”_

Glorfindel, _“A moose,”_ making the pair look at him and his weak grin, _“When she was a child she used to change into that form to get snacks at night in the tall cabinets.”_ Making the pair smirk as well, _“Apparently terrified her parents when they would catch her.”_

Thranduil, _“Black is her title?”_

Glorfindel, _“Her family name, the Noble House of Black. The sandy haired man is form the family of Lupin and the others Weasley, the youngest referred to Sirius and Remus as his uncles, though neither are related closely to him, merely distant relations, if at all, though they act so close, even stated in stories to have shared holidays together. It seems their families no matter the distance in relations live together, even Sirius’ godson Harry, his child when it is born will be taken into his custody should Harry be found to have fallen in the escape or not wish to raise him himself.”_

Thranduil, _“Wish to raise him? What of his mother?”_

Glorfindel, _“Not wishing for the task herself either way it seems_.” In their eyes meeting he stated, _“The answer to a great many questions has been answered with, ‘It is complicated’ and with when his Pumpkin discovers them a great many things are hoped for.”_

Legolas, _“Pumpkin?”_

Glorfindel, _“Another unexplained title for our One.”_

Thranduil, _“Hmm,”_ looking over the group playing with Estel again he asked, _“I understand you must have grown quite close.”_

Glorfindel chuckled and turned to head into the gardens where he gained the eyes of the men and said with a grin accepting hold of Estel, “Allow me to introduce our visitors from Northern Greenwood.” They nodded and approached the pair who straightened up a bit more and nodded their heads, “King Thranduil and his son, Prince Legolas.”

Quick waves from the men came with grins at their being named before Ron said, “You’re bout a foot taller than we’d imagined from your double in the bog.”

Thranduil’s lips parted and Glorfindel stated, “Miss Black apparently competed in a Tournament, in which she had to cross a bog, which held creatures who took the form of what those crossing dream of. Hers were the pair of us.”

Ron chuckled, “First time we got to see you fully, outside of the sketches that is.”

Sirius, “My Pumpkin sketched this whole city seems like. Almost makes it feel more homey for seeing it in person.”

Thranduil, “Your, Pumpkin?”

Sirius, “Oh, yes, right, when Jaqi was little, well she’s a Morpher you see, and she would just keep going non stop playing for hours on end till you’d hear the house go silent and then somewhere you’d find a poof of bright orange curls tucked in a blanket somewhere. Jewels and I used to just laugh about it, looked just like a pumpkin from certain angles.” In a quick pause he wet his lips and said, “Jewels was my Wife.” Giving the pair a quick once over he asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have a throne coated in antlers, would you?”

Shifting slightly on his feet he answered, “Yes, I do, why do you ask?”

Sirius, “Another of Pumpkin’s sketches had one in it.”

In the few moments of near to eye twitching silence Elrond returned and brought them all to the lunch set up where the awkward peacock of a King who seemed to merely listen in as the Lords guided the men so questions the King himself might wish to ask.

Dinner couldn’t come fast enough and thankfully in the hastening of the meal to before sunset to aid in Thranduil and Glorfindel discussing all he had journaled on his discoveries about your culture and mainly courting. Setting the book down he asked, _“Plan an activity then you request to kiss them if they seem pleased with your company? That is the first step to courting?!”_

Glorfindel’s head tilted for a moment, _“Unorthodox, I know, however, perhaps our traditions might require relaxing to court Miss Black properly to her liking.”_

_“I cannot imagine myself finding an occasion worthy enough to request such an intimate contact afterwards.”_

With a smirk Glorfindel said, _“Myself included, however, we must try to, click, in the least.”_

Thranduil groaned raising his hands to smooth over his face, _“Click.”_ Lowering his hands he asked, _“Do we even click?”_

Glorfindel tried not to smirk answering, _“I believe we do. You are one of my oldest friends.”_ Making the King groan and lower his face to his hands on the arms propped up on his elbows, _“Still there are no clues as to where she could be or how long we are to wait?”_

_“By the sketches early spring if the flowers are accurate to her dreams.”_

.

Muffling charms in tact with the curtains charmed to remain closed Remus removed his shoes and socks standing in his sweats and a loose sweater he rarely wears to spare his other clothes from the transformation. Alarmingly no symptoms were to be had as of yet and for the first hour the men sat staring at Remus locked in his mental state readying to change only to have it never come. All together in shifts they sat up with Remus through the night and every night after. It seemed that in this new world a second chance was to be had for Moony though torn from a heart breaking nightmare in the aftermath of the anniversary of his first date with Jewels Sirius was seen walking alone out of the city towards one of the distant waterfalls.

Behind him curiously Elrond followed only to find him staring at a folding silver portrait holder with an image of his holding you and Jewels in your sleep when you were little beside one of his holding you and Em through her first week reading her to sleep. Teary eyed he glanced up seeing Elrond’s shadow and sniffled sharply saying, “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

Elrond shook his head, “Elves can go days without sleep, you did not wake me. What is troubling you?”

Sirius shook his head, “Memories, my failures.” Elrond moved closer stealing a glance at the moving portraits parting his lips, “A man is meant to protect his wife and children. I failed at both, terribly.”

Elrond took his side listening to all he wished to share while admiring the images of Jewels, you and his granddaughter before sharing his own painful loss of his wife Celebrian. “Eru has plans for us all-,”

Sirius’ head turned asking, “Eru? E-R-U?”

Elrond looked his face over asking, “Yes, you know of him?”

Sirius’ eyes wandered for a moment in the distance, “Pumpkin had a prophecy from an Eru, said he would bring her home. Mostly glum, all about suffering, but he would bring her home.”

“It is safe here? I want her to have a chance to be happy and free finally. We’ve forced so much pain on her, so much weight, to have to protect so many so young.”

Elrond’s hand patted on his shoulder, “We will ensure her safety, and that of your other children traveling with her.”

.

A week of more bonding with the odd King and Prince came to a halt in their bristling up at the arrival of Elrond’s mother and father in law and his daughter. The white shrouded pair strolled right in without introduction and sat across from the men with the female staring at them through Elrond’s private greeting for his daughter. With a scowl fixing across Ron’s face when Galadriel’s eyes locked onto his trying to tap his mind, “Tap my mind again and I’ll jab back at yours, Lady.”

At that her eyes narrowed and Glorfindel stated, “Ronald, this is Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celebrian, rulers of Lothlorien.”

Ron, “Doesn’t matter, it’s illegal to search another’s mind without consent.”

Glorfindel watched Elrond as he approached asking, “Illegal?”

Ron, “Only Dark Witches and Wizards use it for their own benefit.”

Galadriel, “Any and all creature entering the halls of my kin will be subject to my search to ascertain their dangers.” Her eyes turned to Thranduil seeing his reason for traveling here linked to Sirius, to whom she glanced next saying, “There is something of yours drawing the Elf King to these borders. What is it?”

Glorfindel, _“My Lady, enough, we have not gotten that far in our discussions-,”_

Galadriel cut him off, _“I was not asking you_.” She looked to Sirius again, “What did you bring here?” Her eyes narrowed again, “My visions showed a great bird with great evil in its eyes.”

Sirius shook his head, “Didn’t bring any birds with us.”

Galadriel, “What did you bring?!” Her eyes widened and in a narrowed gaze of his own he inhaled and her light faded for a moment in her mental slam into his mental wall he shot back at her causing the stone on her ring to split in half luring her eyes to it.

Sirius stated in her trembling breath at him, “I have brought nothing dangerous to your kin and do not try to tap our minds again, Lady Galadriel.” With a smirk he raised his cup of tea for a sip watching her look over the men again after looking to Elrond.

Elrond stated, “Our new friends here have just escaped a war between Wizards, perhaps it is best to ask questions over forcing your way to whatever answers you seek, Galadriel.”

Her eyes darted to his then down to her ring that split down the middle parting her lips in shock muttering, “Nenya!” her eyes rose and she inhaled seeing Sirius set down his cup to help Estel up onto his lap with a grin, “How did you do this? None can destroy Nenya!”

Sirius looked at the shards of the ring she was gathering up, “I didn’t do anything to your ring. If it broke it was on your end. If you were using it to store energy for later then that is your fault for using it so poorly without entrenching spells to hold the structure of the ring when you’ve drained it.”

Elrond looked him over, “You have encountered rings of this nature before?”

Ron chortled and Remus said, “Enchanted jewelry is common place in our world. Though how you could assume to use a ring luring water to the wearer to mentally attack others and have it hold for long beyond me.”

Elrond, “You can see what the purpose is without close inspection?”

Remus nodded, “We all work in the Ministry with cursed items, comes with the job being able to decipher what charms are trapped in what to remain safe and protect others.”

Arthur, “Though yours is quite admirably used, healing and protection. Great asset to protecting your borders no doubt.”

Celeborn spoke saying, “Now that Nenya is dismantled our lands will require reinforcements.”

Sirius looked to Thranduil as he stated, “I might be able to spare a few hundred guards.”

Sirius asked, “Lothlorien is under attack that often?”

Celeborn, “We are on the edge of Moria, a land filled with goblins and orcs.”

With a nod Sirius said, “Then if a border spell is all you need then we can help you there. My Pumpkin is far stronger than I am, though until she arrives we can tide you over.”

Galadriel asked in his standing, “Pumpkin?”

Sirius stood asking Elrond, “If you would not mind could you lend me a memory so we might travel to Lothlorien?”

Galadriel, “And how would you use a memory to do that?”

Elrond moved closer accepting Estel with his hand extended, “I have the memory.”

Sirius accepted it and Remus downed his tea and stood as well saying, “Better with two than one, Padfoot.” His hand settled on Sirius’ shoulder and in a nod of Elrond’s head and mental tip Celeborn stood and timidly settled his hand on the other shoulder making the other Elves’ lips part in the trio vanishing from sight. Together the pair uttered the draconic spell with wands raised coating the kingdom in a protective bubble that faded from sight before they zapped back again leaving the wide eyed Lord between the pair.

In a glance at his son in law Celeborn said to Elrond, “I have not felt a barrier such as that since the days of Doriath, and this, Pumpkin of yours can produce a stronger one?”

Sirius smirked replying, “You can see for yourself when she arrives. Whenever that would be.”

In the sharing of the world and war they had left behind Galadriel had fled back to Lothlorien herself to consult her mirrors again within the hour leaving the men to talk to the Lord without worry of a mental attack. Celeborn, “How does one become an eater of Death?”

Remus chuckled, “You don’t say it like that, it is Death Eater, merely the former followers of Tom Riddle Jr now following my Pumpkin’s commands.”

Arthur, “Did not take much to have them abandon the Dark Lord.”

Thranduil, “Miss Black is a Dark Lady now?”

Ron, “No, they call her their Queen.”

Thranduil, “Your daughter is a Queen?”

Sirius, “It’s just a title no longer worth any weight.”

Glorfindel, “She has subjects and a title none the less, it is worth a great deal of weight.”

Thranduil, “Does Miss Black hold any other titles we must know of to address her properly?”

Ron chuckled asking, “How long you got?” Earning their curious gaze, “Starting with The Girl Who Died, Triplet, then the Triwizard Champion, Member of the Order of the Phoenix, Trainer of Dumbledore’s Army, Queen of the Death Eaters, Professor, and in her Quidditch team they call her Blackbird. Not mentioning Fudge’s nicknames for her.”

Glorfindel, “Fudge?”

Arthur, “Our old Minister who tried to imprison her for others crimes.”

Elrond, “Such abuse of powers, I hope he has since been stripped of any influence.”

Ron, “I’d say so, he’s dead.”

Thranduil relaxed his clenched hands asking, “Did Miss Black face much persecution in your old world?”

Remus, “Far too much when others were not using her powers for protection.”


	4. Chapter 4

Smoothing his hands together Ron sat staring at the copied map of combined maps covering all of Middle Earth he had marked with symbols to show who claimed the territories throughout the lands. Huffing on his path from his room at the irritation of it being his final day in Rivendell before the group he had arrived with had to return home again Thranduil paused seeing Ron gently brushing Crookshank’s paw away from the map as he set a small thestral model on the maps mumbling, “Come on. Where are they?”

In a huff of his own he brought the box back to the confused thestral shaking its head he pocketed before seeing Crookshanks hop onto the table and meow tapping his paws around a set of rivers making Ron lean in asking, “What are you doing?”

Lowly purring Crookshanks smoothed his cheek against the spot then meowed at Ron who saw the Elf King coming closer asking, “Is the cat speaking to you?”

Ron, “Crookshanks doesn’t talk, if he does it’d be to Jaqi if he speaks draconic. But he seems to like this spot.”

Thranduil, “Does he usually hover over maps?” He asked lifting Crookshanks to the other side of the map only to have him meow and trot back to that spot, “He does seem to like that spot.”

Ron moved him and leaned in to sniff the page saying, “No spills, so it can’t be food.”

Strolling into the courtyard Arthur asked, “Ron, you aren’t pestering Crookshanks again, are you?”

Ron, “No. I put out the map and he likes this spot.”

Remus was the next to enter the courtyard with Sirius in tow with Estel on his shoulders, the former saying, “He is half Kneazle, his loyalty still lingers with Jaqi after Jewels.”

Sirius smirked coming closer stroking the cat’s head, “They must be within a moon cycle away.”

Thranduil, “Moon cycle?” His eyes landing on the Wizard in confusion.

Sirius smirked saying, “Even full blooded kneazle he’d still have limits on being able to sense my Pumpkin.”

Glorfindel, “What an interesting breed of cat, to have such powers.”

Sirius chuckled, “You should see him when he mistrusts someone. Best judge of character around.”

Thranduil, “How long can they survive, these cats?”

Sirius, “Depends on the breeds, though full blooded ones have been known to live for centuries. Some of the best nanny cats for children, just loves to play with Em.” In the stating of the girl’s name Thranduil’s widened eyes dropped to the cat who eyed his raised hand and allowed the King to pat his head while his tail flicked against Estel’s bare foot making him giggle and reach down to pet the cat Glorfindel inched closer to only to freeze in the cat hopping up onto his shoulder sniffing his hair. Meowing in his settling facing forward his tail flicked forward as Sirius smirked saying, “He does that from time to time. I think he enjoys the height.”

A flapping of wings shifted the cat’s gaze and he watched the bird share a message with Elrond in soft cheeps making him say, “It seems Lady Galadriel has seen that Miss Black will bring darkness to us all.”

Ron chortled and they all looked at him and he said, “Sounds like you’ve got a Trelawney of your own. Our Divinations Professor always singled someone out to die each year and Jaqi always brought ‘darkness upon us all’ not anything new.”

Remus, “If darkness is coming no doubt we’ll see the other side of it. Always do.”

Thranduil, “Let us hope this time it is not so literal on her meaning for darkness falling on our world as in Valinor.”

Arthur, “One of your old wars?”

Thranduil, “The Two Trees that lit our world were destroyed by Melkor and Ungoliant.”

Arthur, “Huh, well, doubt it could be anything we can’t face off together.”

Not having any time for holding it off any longer the Greenwood Elves turned home again as Celeborn returned as well to Lothlorien to ensure the barrier was holding. Melting back into their distracting games while Glorfindel continued to learn all he could on the people he hoped to be marrying into one day, hopefully soon.

***

“One moon cycle…” Inside his throne room Thranduil paced back and forth muttering ideas to prepare his kingdom for your possible arrival. Rivendell would be in bloom as well as those hanging from the roots above his head. Somehow you would be meeting Glorfindel and himself in such a short window and still he seemed dead locked as to how he would ready his kingdom for you. Surely he would set up a welcoming dinner to greet your entire family and each night collapsing onto his bed if only to get a glimpse of you again in his dreams to wake again livid that he still had to wait.

He would have to adjust that Glorfindel would have the upper hand in knowing your family and most importantly, you. Second to meet you, second to hear all you had to say, second to earn your trust and affection while clearly being second in looks. His only hope being that Glorfindel would aid in smoothing things over between your duo becoming a trio. Surely as his oldest friend there would be plenty of ways to excuse visiting often and plenty of tales to share of their younger years that could overlap and stir his name in your mind. Though one thing he had on Glorfindel would be your rank, in that he was your equal and Glorfindel would clearly have to wait to have his marriage secured after the pair of you had been wed to honor the tradition of marrying Noble Ladies having their first marriage be a ranking lateral or upwards move. A tricky subject to broach with you, though in cases of having a trio pairing there was little that would not be complicated.

But he had to hope that he might be able to handle this alone, win your affections, perhaps entrust that you would be able to bond on your trials as rulers and protectors, and most importantly as parents. True Glorfindel had raised orphans himself in the past but this would be different, there was a little girl who would be added and eased into the expanding family you would grow to be. For all their impatience that would have them relenting gratefully to allowing you space to adjust and welcome them into her life as well while also being patient with the father, who would supposedly be granting you full care over her in the upcoming birth of his four children. Everyone would have to settle, plans would be made and eventually there would be a happy ending should Galadriel hopefully be wrong. She had to be wrong, he could not bear to see you suffering for harm that would come to your kin or companions should darkness descend, he would never allow you to feel that sting if possible even if he fell himself ensuring it.

***

Thengel again had come and sat himself at his usual table sharing about how his wife was faring so late in her pregnancy now that she was nearing the bed rest phase and how pleased she seemed to be readying for their next child while his young daughter bounded through the room stirring up grins at the young Princess with bouncing golden curls. A stolen glance just once of the pained longing in the mysterious Ted’s eyes and the men of the town had assumed the worst that their new silent friend had lost the unthinkable, a child of his own or at the least was painfully separated from the child. Refusing to force him into voicing his pain they simply allowed him to see their children playing through the town close by and each available woman willingly tried to grow closer to the man hoping to aid in the continuance of the broad shouldered silent hard worker who was far from hard on the eyes.

All the same borders had to be defended and with a prime patch of land none had been able to tame just yet King Thengel decided to give it a go and set out a pack of scouts to see just what it held for them. An early night in and answering a great need to catch up on sleep and a tray of mugs were dropped in the back room hearing of the blue haired Queen who had come through the night before. A birthday confirmed for April first answered any debate on who the Queen might be.

“The best mare the herds can offer,” the phrase echoed through the hall and curiously on a break Ted strolled out of the building and into the fields to listen in pretending to gawk at the herds again while he heard Thengel speak to his cousins.

“Surely our best will be chosen but what sort of horse would the little Queen prefer?”

Several choices were made and out of nowhere a tall blonde Elf King was seen strolling up to them guiding them through choosing the speckled mare and three ponies. A subtle pat of her pocket assured her hidden bag was in place and after the King she raced when a familiar doorway appeared.

Her hand on the door held it from closing making the blonde pause with a flinching grin seeing the tall blonde shift to a short pink haired woman who latched onto his chest tightly. “I don’t know you, but, Thank you! I’ve been looking for this door everywhere!” In her pull back she missed his full blush looking over the stranger who just hugged him, “Wait, how do I know you…Never mind, thank you!” Darting away through the short hall into a garden surrounded clearing she hurried.

The small circle she turned in ended with Lindir saying with a bow of his head, “Queen Jaqi.”

Turning around her lips parted and Tonks asked, “You know my cousin? Where is she?”

Lindir wet his lips and pointed to the set of archways making her smirk and trot over inspecting the markings, the one she believed to take as your chosen plot of land for your home she raced through. Thankfully her choice was right and off to the Black Manor in the distance she raced and gladly hurried through the door and up to find Teddy under Draco’s care. Open mouthed he accepted her hasty hug and handed over the groggy boy who gladly greeted her and nuzzled in her arms for her walk to the rocking chair to cuddle with him sharing all she had done to Draco on the loveseat beside her.


End file.
